Black cloverYami’s son!
by Z-sorry
Summary: 600


Zander was walking down the street when he heard a ruckus. "Hey stop that leave me alone" Upon hearing this he ran as fast as he could towards the scene. Once he rounded the corner he saw a little girl around the same age as him being bullied. Zander lost his cool he screamed at them "Hey what the hell are you doing!?!" The three boys that were ganging up on the girl stopped and turned to see Zander. The biggest and oldest of the boys looked at him and lit his hand on fire and tried to threaten Zander. "What are you looking at you little brat? Get out of here if you know what's good for you." The two other boys lit their hands ablaze as well. Zander went from pissed to calm. The boys looking at him realized he now had a weird grin on his face. Zander walked toward them chuckling slowly to him self his head down as strands of black and purple lightning starting flowing around him sporadically. "You should have walked away when you had the chance you're all screwed now!" Zander snapped his head up and threw his arm in an arc aimed at the boys spraying the black and purple lightning at their midsections. Doing so threw them all into the wall of the building

behind them creating craters where they now rested in the wall. Zander walked over to the girl and asked her is she was alright lending her his hand to pick her off the ground. " I'm

fine thank you so much no one has ever stood up for me before." Zander was shocked to see that this girl in front of him was very pretty and he was at a loss for words. " Uhh...umm... oh yeah uh how old are you?" Zander finally blurted out. "Oh I'm 8 my name is

it's very nice to meet you!" She smiled at him as she shook his hand. "Well my name is Zander and I'm 10 it is also very nice to meet you Nalla. Now if you don't mind me asking why are you out here all by yourself this isn't exactly the nicest part of town." Nalla looked at Zander and she started to tear up. "I've been walking for a few days from my village I ran away from the orphanage there. The kids were all very mean to me and they all wanted me gone." Zander looked at her astonished " Well do you have anywhere to stay if not you're more than welcome at my place." Nalla looked at Zander and smiled as she threw her arms around him. "Thank you so much that sounds very nice." Zander took her hand as he lead the way home. And home was a bit of a hike from the village Zander lived alone in a cottage outside of the village. Inside the cottage there were the normal household necessities there

was two bedrooms, a table , seats , two couches , bathroom it was a decent sized place for two kids to live. When they walked in Nalla was a bit nervous. "Won't you're parents

be mad that I'm here?" Zander looked at Her and just shrugged. "Nope I don't have any parents I live here all by myself." After saying so he looked at Nalla and smiled. She was very confused. "Then how do you get food and other stuff that parents do?" Zander motioned for her to sit down in a chair across from him. "I take care of things myself I hunt for food, I fetch the water, as well as the fire wood, I cook, and clean. I think of it all as training plus there's the actual training sometimes a Magic Knight guy shows up to teach me to control my powers more and how to fight!" He say there smiling at the expression Nalla had on her face.

A little over five years has passed*

Nalla awoke to a crashing sound and she immediately knew that it was Zander training again. She had been wondering for the past few months why she wasn't allowed to go with him anymore to see him train! So she got up and strode off into the woods to his training area. When she got there she hid behind a tree so that Zander doesn't see her. Zander was now fifteen getting ready to be sixteen in a weeks time. Zander was shirtless and had his black steel

katana he always carried with him drawn. He coated it in black and purple lightning as he shot forward faster than the eye could see when he reappeared he stood from his stance and sheared his sword as he started walking away six trees started sliding from where they had been slice through toppling over. At this point he had notice Nalla because he sensed her presence. "Nalla you can stop hiding and come out now." Zander said with a slight chuckle . As she approached she could see the scars he had accumulated over these past few years from fights as well as him re tying up his long black hair to reveal his black eyes. "You should really shave that beard before we go to take the Magic Knights entrance exams." Nalla a place her hand on Zander's face messing with his neatly kept beard. "Nah I like it besides I look too young without it I'm gonna be sixteen not eight ya know." Zander chuckled again as he slid his white tank top back on. "Should we head home?" He asked looking at Nalla with a smile. "Yeah it's time for breakfast." She said while smiling back at him. Zander took this opportunity to put her on his shoulders and run home to get there quicker. Once home they are and continued to pack to leave for the exams. When they were finished they headed out for the Capital it would take about a week which means they would arrive on Zander's birthday which is also the date of the exam.


End file.
